


Secret Promise

by Dmnq8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmnq8/pseuds/Dmnq8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNOFFICIAL MANGA CHAP 459. Sasuke sees Naruto begging the Raikage for his life and makes him a promise. NaruSasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Promise

He'd failed. _Again_. Why did all his attempts to save Sasuke have to fail? Why?

Naruto curled around the pain in his gut, the snow cold and oddly soothing against his injuries. His tears froze almost as soon as they were shed, but he didn't get up. He heard the Raikage and Samui's team walking away, their footsteps crunching in the snow. There was nothing else to be heard besides his sobbing.

"Naruto…that's enough. Get up," Kakashi said. He knelt next to Naruto and gently gripped his shoulder.

"I…I want to be alone for awhile." Naruto covered his face with his hands, scrubbing away snot and frozen tears as he leaned up on his knees.

"The Raikage won't listen to you, Naruto. We should leave before Danzo discovers that you're not in Konoha." Yamato's voice was gentle.

Naruto stood up. Kakashi and Yamato watched him sadly, the snow falling thickly around them. "Just…I just need to be alone. Please." His blue eye rested on the depression his begging position had made in the snow. Fresh flakes filled it up quickly, erasing the lengths he would go to to save his friend. Almost as if it meant nothing. As if Naruto were nothing.

Yamato began to protest, but Kakashi silenced him with a discreet gesture. "All right," Kakashi said. "We'll give you a little time before we head back but be ready before nightfall, Naruto."

The blond didn't answer. He only turned and walked off into the snowy mountains, his cape moving in the wind. He was soon gone from sight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some distance away, behind a snowy ridge, two individuals had seen the entire exchange between the Konoha group and the Raikage's group. They'd been in a position to hear what the dark-skinned girl had told the Raikage after they'd left Naruto prostrate in the snow. She'd been the one to beat Naruto up for not selling Sasuke out.

Black eyes followed Naruto's retreating figure.

"If you want me to show you which one is Danzo," Zetsu said, "We should move. Doing something foolish here will only derail your mission of vengeance."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's dwindling figure a moment more before turning and following Zetsu.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked. He didn't care where he was going. Avoiding the samurai guards posed no difficulty. He simply walked in the snow, letting the wind numb him the way his insides felt numb. He wondered idly if he'd become one more icicle to adorn this frozen place.

He was some ways up one of the three mountains when he came upon the small cave. It had real icicles dangling around the dark entrance. Naruto broke these off, looked around inside and crawled in.

It was a tight fit, getting through the entrance. The cave was narrow for perhaps thirty yards. Naruto crawled through this tunnel, unable to straighten up until he reached the end. The tunnel widened into a pocket of dry, earthy space that was maybe fifteen feet at its highest point. Naruto stood and examined the area.

Old bones and fur were scattered about, making the teen grateful that nothing was currently living in this den. The light coming from the tunnel was very dim. He gathered some of the bones, fur and a few stray twigs and piled them in the center of the small cave. A fire was lit with some difficulty, giving smelly, sputtering light. Naruto sat in front of the wavering flame, his knees drawn up and circled by his arms. He stared into space, deep in thought.

His father, the legendary Fourth Hokage himself, had faith in him. Him, a Hokage's son. Yet even if that weren't the case, Naruto wouldn't give up on Sasuke. He would never give up. Never.

But that didn't mean he'd be able to save him.

For the first time in three years Naruto stepped back from his stony obsession long enough to see the bigger picture around it: Outside forces, powerful forces, wanted Sasuke dead. No matter how hard Naruto worked, how strong he became, how faithfully he believed or how selflessly he pursued him, Sasuke might not ever come home. He might die before Naruto could save him. Naruto could chase Sasuke to the ends of the earth and after all that, it wouldn't matter. He might fail without ever giving up.

It was a bitter pill to take. Accustomed as he was to succeeding in ninety-nine percent of what he did by dint of his determination and courage, the fact that he might fail through no lack of his own was appalling, demoralizing even. But it was the truth.

How to go on when going on might get you nowhere? _How can I, one person, save Sasuke when everyone else wants him dead?_

The musty smell of the cave swelled around him briefly as a gust of wind found its way inside. The faltering fire was almost blown out. It rallied after a few questionable moments to bravely continue burning.

Naruto's own stubborn nature rallied after awhile to firm his resolve. _I will keep trying_ , Naruto thought. _Just because the world has given up on him doesn't mean I have to stop trying to save him. And if…if I don't make it in time…if he's lost before I can save him, then I'll know that I did my best. I'm going to tell Kakashi that we can't leave yet. Not until I try again with the Raikage. I'll try again and again until I succeed. I won't let them kill Sasuke. I won't give up on him._

This familiar little mantra comforted Naruto somewhat, but it didn't make him forget that there was still Danzo to contend with. Danzo had Sasuke declared as a missing-nin. Others besides the Raikage would be after Sasuke.

Naruto's blond brows lowered to a stern V as he gazed, disheartened, into the fire.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had only the direction in which the blond had traveled to guide him. The snow was falling thickly, any footsteps Naruto might have left long since obscured. Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, he kept his steps pointed in the direction Naruto had gone.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind made whistling sounds as it blew past the entrance to the cave. It howled through the mountains and sparse pine trees surrounding the small sanctuary. For a long time it was the only sound to be heard outside of the humble crackling of the tiny fire. It had become a sort of blank background noise to Naruto's troubled meditation.

So when footsteps sounded on the mountainside beyond his cave he heard them immediately. He would have liked to have more time to himself but he understood Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's need to get back. Naruto steeled himself to argue his case for staying at least one more day.

Shuffling grunts as Kakashi or Yamato squeezed through the tunnel. The sound of ripping cloth followed by a whispered oath. A pause. Resumption of the shuffling movements.

At the sight of the black hair that belonged to neither Kakashi nor Yamato Naruto stood up. His hand hovered by his weapons holster. He recognized the layered locks instantly, but that didn't mean danger wasn't imminent.

Sasuke straightened up, glanced around the small space, then looked at Naruto.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was worse up close, Sasuke decided. The bandage that slanted over Naruto's right eye, the purple and yellow bruises, the lacerations that were still raw…they all looked much worse up close. He felt discomfort settle around his shoulders as he remembered the reason why Naruto had those injuries.

The one blue eye looked at Sasuke neutrally. There were no shouts of his name, no declarations of friendship, loyalty or devotion. No promises that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what. There was just the look. A look that said 'I'm defeated, but I'm not going down'. It tightened Sasuke's stomach to see that look.

Something occurred to Sasuke then. It occurred to him that Naruto used to be a bright, cheerful, eternally lively and _alive_ individual. He'd latched on to Sasuke as a friend and forcibly pulled the lugubrious Uchiha into his circle of optimism. All he'd wanted from Sasuke was to be acknowledged, but even without that Naruto had stuck by him.

That person was gone. Almost entirely eroded away by his determination to save Sasuke. And if Sasuke didn't do something soon, he really would be gone. Naruto was killing himself for Sasuke and the Uchiha would not tolerate it. He wouldn't have that on his conscience, not on top of Itachi.

This is what the dark-haired teen told himself as he ignored the visceral punch seeing Naruto gave him. It wasn't quite as bad as when he'd seen him at Orochimaru's hideout, but it still made him fold his arms defensively over his chest. His dark cloak dripped on the earthy floor of the cave.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto, seeing that Sasuke didn't want to fight, relaxed enough to drop his eyes. That cold stare only served to remind him that even if Danzo, the Raikage and whoever else didn't want Sasuke dead, Sasuke himself was against Naruto saving him. He turned away from Sasuke, presenting him with his profile.

"I heard you killed Itachi and Orochimaru," Naruto said quietly after a moment.

"I heard you defeated Pain and saved the village."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a halfhearted smile. "We've been busy it seems."

Sasuke didn't respond to this, only stared at Naruto with his trademark stoicism. Naruto absently traced a crack in the cave wall with a finger. "Why are you here at the summit, Sasuke? Why can't you come home now that your vengeance is over?" Naruto said this as he watched his nail crush an ant on the wall. He didn't want to see Sasuke's sneer.

Instead of answering the question, Sasuke posed one of his own. "Why are you going so far for me, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was laced with raw emotion, low but perfectly audible in the meager confines of the cave.

Naruto turned at hearing it, searching Sasuke's face for a clue to his feelings, a crack in his smooth shell of indifference. He searched Sasuke's face for hope in his hopeless quest. "You're my friend, Sasuke. I would do everything to bring a friend back. Especially you."

"No," Sasuke said.

"It's true, you-"

"Even for a friend, you wouldn't go this far, Naruto. You let yourself get beaten. You begged, Naruto. You got down on your hands and knees and begged for my life. For _my_ life, when I tried to kill you at the hideout. So why?" A small frown marred Sasuke's unblemished brow as he asked these questions. A thread of intensity pulsed through his voice, making Naruto vacillate briefly between uncertainty and conviction. The latter won out. So Sasuke had seen all that?

"I will never give up on you, Sasuke. Not as long as I live."

Sasuke grit his teeth, refusing to admit what Naruto's quiet words did to him. Why had he even come up this mountain? Why had he felt it necessary to initiate this confrontation? He'd known the blond would say these things.

And that was precisely why he'd left Zetsu after seeing what Danzo looked like. He'd needed to hear these words one last time, even after seeing the evidence of Naruto's dedication in the bruises he wore. Even after hearing Naruto beg for Sasuke's life, he'd needed to hear from Naruto's lips that he hadn't given up on Sasuke. He'd needed to hear it because Naruto had looked as if he'd done just that after the Raikage had left him in the snow.

Hearing them now, Sasuke released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He took a step closer to Naruto and the blue eye followed his movements.

"Why, Naruto? Is it just friendship?"

"Sasuke, if I don't save you they'll kill you. I understand the pain you went through with losing your clan. When I learned that Ero-sennin was dead, that Kakashi and so many of the villagers were dead, I went through the same thing. I understand your feelings better than I ever have before, but your brother is dead now. Come home, please…just come home. Leave Akatsuki. You'll be forgiven in time. Maybe not right away but eventually you'll be forgiven. Just please come back, Sasuke!"

"I can't."

"Then that's why I won't give up. _I_ can't." Naruto dropped his head again, looking at Sasuke's cloak, the floor, the fire. After a few silent moments, he turned his back on Sasuke, but not before Sasuke had seen the single tear escape Naruto's bloodshot eye.

It didn't happen just then, the shift in Sasuke's attitude. It hadn't exactly happened when he'd seen Naruto begging for him, either, or anytime in the recent past. It was just something he'd realized after he'd discovered the truth about Itachi. All he'd done then was tuck the knowledge away to be dealt with later.

"Naruto." The blond didn't turn around, only rested his forehead against the rocky wall. "Why are you killing yourself for me?" Sasuke said quietly.

Sasuke watched, waited for an answer, but the silence only stretched out between them until Sasuke dropped his eyes and considered leaving.

Naruto had a flashback to Hinata declaring her feelings for him, her reasons for why she wasn't afraid to die for him. He himself had feelings for Sakura, but they weren't the same as…the same as what he felt for Sasuke. Sasuke's strange attitude and the clear plea in his voice lowered Naruto's defenses enough for him to admit something. Something he could never admit to even himself before.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto closed his good eye at releasing that information. It was at once liberating and binding. He hunched his shoulders, wishing that he could have those words back. He had no right telling Sasuke such a thing when he couldn't even save him. For sure the sentiment wasn't returned, would never be returned-

A hand gripped his shoulder and gently - too gently to be Sasuke - and pulled.

Naruto turned from the wall and found Sasuke right on top of him, only a few inches away. Sasuke's eyes were dark pools of eternity as Naruto stared into them with bafflement.

"Naruto, if I tell you something, will you stop? Will you stop chasing me?"

"I will never-"

Sasuke raised his hand between them, not quite touching Naruto's lips. Naruto stopped speaking, his blue eye widening at Sasuke's uncharacteristic behavior. The other hand was still on his shoulder, Naruto noted.

"You're…important to me, Naruto. The only truly important person I have left in the world. Don't take that away."

"Sasuke," Naruto stuttered.

"You already have saved me. You did. And I'll come back. When I've finished this last thing that I must do I'll come back, Naruto. I promise it, so please stop doing this to yourself."

Naruto's wide eye blinked several times. It was only what he'd been working towards for the past three years. A surge of happiness swam through him.

Yet…

"I don't know you anymore, Sasuke. You've killed a Jinchuuriki like me, joined Akatsuki…even if I am important to you, how do I know you're not lying?"

Sasuke was given pause. Naruto didn't believe him? Even after he promised, Naruto still didn't believe him. Looking back over the years, Sasuke guessed that his actions hadn't lent themselves to trustworthiness.

Sasuke gazed into the unbandaged eye and finally accepted the blond's physical effect on him. They were two people alone in a cave on a mountaintop. It didn't have to go beyond here, how Naruto made him feel. How he'd always made Sasuke feel.

And if actions had lost him Naruto's trust then perhaps actions could restore it.

Naruto watched the play of emotions on Sasuke's face in bewildered fascination. There had been hurt and disappointment when Naruto had disbelieved his promise. Those had been followed by uncertainty and a cautious sort of resolve. He was dimly aware of Sasuke's other hand coming up to rest on his other shoulder.

Sasuke's heart thudded so painfully in his chest that he removed his hands. He couldn't do it, not that. Not even to save Naruto from himself, it was too much and too bizarre.

And it was what he wanted. It wasn't about proving to Naruto that he meant what he said. It was about his promise and sealing his promise with his own declaration of his feelings. A declaration that had to be given in actions because Naruto had lost all faith in Sasuke. He resolutely put his hands back on Naruto's shoulders. He noted that the blond had caught up to him in height, had even surpassed it by a hairsbreadth.

Naruto watched the pale hands come up, felt them settle on his shoulders. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke was doing, not even when he stepped closer, shrinking the distance between them. Sasuke's face wasn't entirely blank, but Naruto couldn't read the expression. Not quite. It almost looked as if Sasuke were nervous over something.

Sasuke debated what he was about to do one last time…until he realized there was nothing to debate. Whether or not Naruto hit him or hated him afterward was unimportant. He swallowed. The first time had been an accident. This time would be deliberate.

Sasuke leaned in and awkwardly touched his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto saw it coming, but refused to believe that Sasuke would do such a thing. He'd continued to refuse right up until the moment Sasuke's lips touched his. A sensation of being dipped in ice rose up his body from his heels to his face. Sasuke's lips pressed a little harder and a feeling of heat chased the icy sensation back the way it'd come. Naruto pulled his head back, turning away from…from what Sasuke was doing.

He realized that he was panting and that he was holding Sasuke's forearms. Naruto was pressed against the wall.

It wasn't disgust, exactly, that had Naruto persistently looking at the far side of the cave. More like he didn't know how to respond to this show of feelings from Sasuke. Feelings for him. For Naruto.

_'You're important to me, Naruto.'_

Sasuke had said that to him. Naruto turned back toward his childhood friend. The older teen searched Naruto's eyes for censure or rebuke.

"This feels really weird," Naruto croaked. Especially since to his knowledge he wasn't gay. He didn't like being touched like this, but…but it was Sasuke. It was Sasuke and since it was Sasuke…it was okay. Mostly okay. Kind of okay.

Sasuke waited for more, but Naruto was silent. His hands still gripped Sasuke's forearms, which still gripped Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke had felt tension stiffen those shoulders during the kiss. Now the shoulders relaxed beneath his palms. Sasuke offered a half smile.

Naruto gave a small smile of his own, letting Sasuke know that he wouldn't stop him.

Their lips touched again, Naruto meeting Sasuke a quarter of the way this time. It left them shaken, this first foray into the world of physical affection. There was so much bad blood between them, so much left unresolved. Add to that the fact that this…thing…Naruto's love and Sasuke's response to it were all incredibly new and it was no wonder that their limbs shook, their breathing quickened with nerves and doubt.

But the fact was that these two young men shared a bond that defied everything. It may have started as team mates and friendship, cracked from betrayal and hate, but in the end the bond had survived to reveal this: Naruto loved Sasuke and the love was returned. The awkwardness at kissing another man left them as this knowledge permeated their brains. What was left was neither gay nor straight, right nor wrong. It was simply the essence of what they really meant to each other.

Nature took over.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's hands unconsciously pulled Naruto closer to him as the kiss was suddenly better. How it was better was indefinable, but Sasuke succumbed to his body's demands to have Naruto closer to him. He just needed more of the blond, needed to satisfy this sudden hunger that left him sweating.

Naruto's hands tightened on Sasuke's forearms as he felt Sasuke pulling him. Sasuke's lips were insistent. As yet, their mouths were still closed, but they broke apart often only to repeat the kiss with more force several times. It hurt Naruto's bruised mouth.

Sasuke leaned back at last and took a breath. His eyes fell on Naruto's bandage. He reached a hand up slowly to remove it, wincing when dried blood came away and made Naruto hiss. Naruto's right eye was able to open only a slit, but he looked at Sasuke and gave a sheepish grin.

It hurt Sasuke more than he could say to see these wounds Naruto suffered, apart from the inner wounds, on his behalf. Tears welled in Sasuke's dark eyes as he very gently kissed that eye and each individual bruise on Naruto's dear face.

The last of Naruto's inhibitions melted away at seeing those tears. They did more to demonstrate Sasuke's feelings for him than the kiss ever could. His hands slid to Sasuke's waist and drew him in.

Sasuke offered no resistance. Their bodies fit against each other embarrassingly well. Naruto caught Sasuke's lower lip between his by accident, meaning to kiss him firmly on both lips. The whole thing was still new to him. Sasuke's parted mouth closed over Naruto's and his tongue touched the seam between Naruto's full lips, making the blond flinch slightly. Then Sasuke did it again, not knowing why he'd done it in the first place, only knowing that it felt like the right thing to do.

Everything progressed from there. The tongue touched, retreated, touched and was met by the tip of Naruto's tongue. The tips nudged each other hesitantly, exploring this new intimacy until they rubbed, twined, dueled and invaded each other's space. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders as the blond pulled Sasuke tightly against him. Their heads slanted instinctively as their saliva became smeared around their mouths. Someone moaned.

A gust of wind blew out the flame in the cave at last as another flame kindled in the two teens.

-oOo-

Sasuke's hands undid Naruto's cloak, unzipped his orange jacket. He lifted the hem of Naruto's shirt enough to place his palms on the heated skin beneath. He kept Naruto pressed to the wall with his body as he raised his hands slowly, learning the feel of Naruto's skin. The black shirt Naruto wore rose with Sasuke's explorations.

Naruto had one hand in Sasuke's hair, half holding himself up, half keeping Sasuke's head still as he sucked him dry. He felt Sasuke's hands on him and reversed their positions, pinning Sasuke to the cave wall.

Darkness. Cold wind, hot kisses. Clothes were shed. Cloaks were spread on the floor to soften the rocky surface for the naked bodies that descended on it.

Sasuke was careful of the battered body he worshiped with his lips and tongue. Naruto's winces and sharp intakes of breath weren't entirely from pain, though. They told Sasuke that what he was doing elicited pleasure from the blond and that he could continue.

As often as Karin hinted at it, Sasuke had never had a sexual experience. He'd seen enough at Orochimaru's hideouts to know basically what to do, though. He had to guess that Naruto didn't know anything.

Which, of course wasn't true. Traveling with Ero-sennin had taught the blond teen quite a bit, even if it had all been heterosexual. Sasuke was leaning over him, trailing his lips and tongue down Naruto's chest. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke onto his side so that they could lay facing each other. A slow feeling of shame and desire burned Naruto's cheeks as he reached down and lightly held Sasuke's penis. Sasuke stiffened. Naruto performed an abbreviated version of something he'd seen Ero-sennin do many times when the old man thought Naruto was asleep in his sleeping bag.

Sasuke gasped and shuddered at the languid up and down motion. He clutched Naruto's side, silently encouraging him to continue. They stared at each other through the faintly lit darkness as Naruto deliberately licked his palm and closed it around Sasuke's shaft again. He had to repeat that several times as the moisture evaporated. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke with marginally more skill than last time.

Naruto's erect organ was grabbed and given the same treatment, though Sasuke was rough in his inexperience. The kissing and rubbing intensified until they were both panting harshly through their noses. Naruto broke the kiss as a short yelp escaped him. He bit Sasuke's shoulder as he ejaculated, his body jerking with each spurt. Naruto had squeezed Sasuke's erection during his orgasm and the Uchiha lasted only a second longer than Naruto. His semen coated Naruto's hand in warmth as it spilled out of him. Sasuke was silent throughout his orgasm.

They lay there for a time, catching their breath in the dark, listening to the wind blow away the afternoon.

-oOo-

Who started touching whom again wasn't clear but Naruto found his sore body on top of Sasuke's, his sperm-coated fingers massaging Sasuke's entrance as they kissed single-mindedly. Sasuke's sighs verged on moans as Naruto squeezed a second finger inside him. It was something he'd read in one of Ero-sennin's books. The male character had done it to the female. He'd read about what came next, too, but wasn't sure if Sasuke would allow it, if he even knew about it.

It turned out that Sasuke did. His legs lifted around Naruto and the blond found his hardness lined up with Sasuke's entrance through no action of his own. His weight was supported on his forearms as Sasuke raised his head to lick Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke heard the uncertainty. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto drove forward.

One sharp cry that was cut off immediately. That was all Sasuke allowed. He wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto, the pain of the penetration negligible beside the pleasure that ensued. He registered that Naruto's body was bigger, thicker, stronger than when he'd seen him at the hideout. He plunged into Sasuke's body vigorously despite his recent injuries. Sasuke tempered the thrusts as best he could with his thighs, but Naruto was not to be denied. He hadn't thought it would be this way, with him on the bottom. He hadn't actually thought things would go this far, but-

Sssss. Naruto had brushed past something just now that-

There.

"Naruto…do…do that again."

"Huh?" Naruto slowed his thrusts, coming out of his mindless, sex-induced haze long enough to listen to what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke guided his slow thrusts until he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Naruto pressed forward again carefully, noting the location of the spot. Sasuke shivered. "What is that place?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know," Sasuke hissed back. "It just feels-"

Naruto stabbed at it and Sasuke barked a hoarse yell. Naruto grinned. He positioned himself on his palms, balancing his weight for the hard, driving thrusts he gave to that place inside Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth worked soundlessly, his nails digging into Naruto's buttocks as he lifted his legs higher. When he could hold it in no more, he screamed.

Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth with a hand, not wanting to draw samurai warriors down on their heads. Sasuke was probably here in secret. Discovering that the reason for this summit was currently in their midst would definitely throw the guards into a killing frenzy.

Independent of any stimulation from Sasuke or Naruto, Sasuke's penis let loose another load of ejaculate. It shot at Naruto's sweaty chest in warm streams. Naruto climaxed a few strokes later, groaning Sasuke's name to the cave ceiling.

They rested. Then they started over.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This time Naruto spent long minutes running his calloused hands over Sasuke's lean musculature. Certain places on Sasuke's body brought forth pleasured humming from the Uchiha, moans and sighs of 'yes' or 'Naruto'. Naruto combed his fingers through the thatch of dark curls between Sasuke's legs, lowering his face to the sleeping organ nestled amongst them. He inhaled deeply, finding that Sasuke's pungent odor sent his blood boiling in lust again. It was intensely personal, knowing the secret smell of someone.

He kissed his way along the hard abs, the milky chest and the dark nipples. When Sasuke flinched, Naruto paused. He touched the tip of his tongue experimentally to one small peak and was rewarded with Sasuke's arms coming up to squeeze him in a hug. Sasuke's hand held Naruto's head to that nipple as the blond laved it and sucked it eagerly. Naruto felt Sasuke's manhood rising again even as his own did the same.

No words were spoken. Sasuke let Naruto know he was ready again by turning over onto his stomach. Naruto positioned himself on his palms again as he leaned over Sasuke's pale body.

"Nnnngggg….ahh," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto understood. This time the penetration had been a smooth slide of pure ecstasy. There was no pain or discomfort. Naruto moved slower this time, giving himself time to really experience what it was like to be joined with Sasuke like this.

Sasuke. The reason he did anything.

Each stroke was long, leisurely, given with everything Naruto felt for the young man beneath him. Sasuke closed his eyes as his mouth opened silently. The dark-haired boy had his elbows bent by his body, his hands resting by his shoulders. Naruto lowered himself so that his body was on top of Sasuke. He laced his tan fingers with the pale ones and pressed his lips to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's head lifted and went back as Naruto increased his movements in both pace and force.

The bond they shared had been an unbreakable thread between them. Now the thread thickened, strengthened, wrapped around and around them, joining them together until where one boy ended and the other began became undistinguishable. Nothing would ever be the same for them again.

Naruto tried finding that place in Sasuke again. After a few strokes he succeeded, making Sasuke bite his hand as his hips bucked. The blond buried his face in Sasuke's neck as his hands tightened on the pale fingers he held, his bruised body working tirelessly.

Sasuke spasmed rhythmically under Naruto, his sharp cries viciously choked back until they were nothing but a few high moans given through his nose. Naruto climaxed into Sasuke's contracting hole with a gruff cry of release. He backed out of him, a thin stream of his fluid connecting them as he collapsed to one side.

Naruto dozed.

A warm hand cupped his face as equally warm lips coaxed his own apart. The warmth of Sasuke's skin was a sharp contrast to the freezing air that blew in from the tunnel. Naruto moaned against the chiseled lips, still marveling at what they were doing. And it was _Sasuke_. His Sasuke.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's tongue ran along the insides of Naruto's lips gently. He closed one hand in the thick blond locks, tilting Naruto's head to give himself better access. Naruto shifted his body, throwing a leg over Sasuke's hips as he turned into him fully. Sasuke held the leg, held Naruto's hip, pressing their bodies together. He loved how Naruto's body felt against his. He loved the way touching him felt, loved how Naruto's touches felt and made him feel.

Karin was usually all over Sasuke. He did his best to ignore her, hiding the mild disgust she caused him, not because he wanted to spare her feeling, but because he always hid everything he felt. He never engaged in any intimacy whatsoever. Those at Orochimaru's hideout that had tried had soon regretted it.

But this. This was Naruto. This was the one person he could open his soul to and show what was inside. He could show him everything the blond made him feel with his touches, with the way he moaned Naruto's name, with his feverish kisses to those bruised lips.

Sasuke had not caught on to the significance of Naruto entering him with fingers first before his penis. The Uchiha entered Naruto's body in their current position, on their sides. He humped his hips upward, breaching Naruto's tight ring of muscles by sheer force. Naruto cried out in a guttural bellow that Sasuke silenced with his mouth. Naruto had been dry. Sasuke's penis stretched and stung his opening painfully.

Sasuke held him close, aware that he'd done something wrong. Naruto rested his head weakly on Sasuke's arm, panting, his eyes closed. His arm was clamped around Sasuke's back, hanging on as he rode out the waves of discomfort. Sasuke watched him worriedly, a frown between his eyes as he placed kisses along Naruto's hairline, apologizing silently for hurting him. He started to pull out, but Naruto's leg only held him tighter.

Finally Naruto opened his good eye and looked at Sasuke. He nodded.

Sasuke's penis leaked discharge at his arousal. It helped to lubricate things as he moved his hips back and forth slowly. They rolled naturally, so that Sasuke was on top and had better leverage. Naruto still had one leg around Sasuke's hip. His hands rested on Sasuke's biceps.

Sasuke had to drop his head against Naruto's; the blond's anus was an extremely tight, hot fist around the length of Sasuke's shaft. The notoriously inexpressive Uchiha was reduced to a quivering mass of moaning delight as he struggled to pleasure Naruto without climaxing. His mind was rapidly leaving him as his lust took over. His hips were unstoppable as he pumped forcefully into Naruto. He only barely had enough wits left to him to try and make it good for the blond by attempting to locate the spot within Naruto that had driven Sasuke crazy.

He did manage to, near the end of his control. The last few thrusts were blindingly hard and given directly to that place in Naruto. They both screamed through their gritted teeth, their orgasms simultaneous and protracted.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke woke up it was to discover that Naruto was fingering him again. He lay there, slightly dizzy, as Naruto worked three thick fingers inside Sasuke. The fingers twisted back and forth, in and out. Sasuke wasn't aware of his low moans or the way his face contorted. He only knew that suddenly a fourth finger was stretching him and then, impossibly, Naruto's entire hand.

Sasuke bit the back of his wrist until it bled, but he lifted his legs high to allow Naruto room to work in. He was nauseous with the strength of his desire. Naruto's hand pushed deeper, at first bladed with his fingers held together, then closed in a knobby fist. That place inside Sasuke was given exclusive attention. Sasuke's penis was taken in Naruto's other hand and held firmly.

Stars exploded behind Sasuke's eyes as that fist worked back and forth with excruciating deliberation. He didn't know how much more he'd be able to stand. When the fist opened and partially withdrew, he sighed in relief. Then the hand was out and replaced with Naruto's thick organ. It was soothing.

Naruto remained still inside Sasuke, hugging him and kissing his sweating face as he felt Sasuke's walls return to normal around his penis. After long minutes, he moved.

Having climaxed so many times, Naruto was able to last much longer than before. His eye gazed at Sasuke's gasping face as he made love to him strongly. Naruto's intense expression asked silent questions of the boy beneath him.

_Did you mean your promise? Will you really come back? Am I really important to you?_

_Do you really love me, Sasuke?_

Sasuke saw the questions on Naruto's face. He couldn't answer as his world imploded briefly before exploding outward in agonizing pleasure. He bit Naruto's shoulder to stifle his scream of release. Naruto continued to flog Sasuke's body with his own, his orgasm erupting just as Sasuke's was ending.

They wilted in a sweaty heap, spent at last.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After awhile Sasuke got up and dressed. Naruto did the same. Sasuke faced away from Naruto as he regarded the tunnel entrance that would lead him outside. Naruto watched his back, aching at the loss of their intimacy already.

"I've made you a promise today, Naruto. A secret promise, between us. It's sealed with the actions we did. I love you. I'll come back when I'm done my work. I won't break my promise, Naruto, because you are my salvation."

With that Sasuke was gone, his dark cloak blending with the darkness of the tunnel. Naruto stood where he was for a long while afterward. He smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi eyed the lone figure walking toward him and Yamato. He'd been starting to get worried; Naruto had been gone for hours.

The two Jounins took in Naruto's unbandaged face and his calm expression. Kakashi caught the scent of sex and a certain former student of his. His eyebrow rose as he scanned the surrounding countryside for a glimpse of him. There was none. The Copy Ninja went back to studying Naruto.

"I'm ready to go back now," Naruto said.


End file.
